


Her Twinkling Eyes

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Short one-shot based on the writing prompt "A twinkling eye can mean many things. The one that is twinkling at me right now..." Written from David Tennant's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Billie Piper and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction. In this work, David and Billie are single.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.  
> *This is one of my first works of Doctor Whole-related fan fiction, written a few years back.

A twinkling eye can mean many things. The one that is twinkling at me right now... I'm not sure what it means. But I do know that it's beautiful. Hazel with tiny flecks of gold surrounding the pupil... Reminding me of that starry night two years ago. That starry night with her.

November 23, 2013. A bitter cold, wintry Saturday. We'd gone out for lunch at our favorite cafe, something we'd done every Saturday since our friendship began. We ordered our usual: tea and crumpets. Nothing extravagant. During lunch, we chatted about the week. Work, family, news, what happened in our favorite television shows... That kind of stuff.

Despite the freezing temperature outside, the cafe was comfortably warm inside. Even sitting near the large window, it was warm. There were only a few other customers there. An elderly couple, a young man in a business suit, and a single mom with her tiny daughter. The elderly couple looked over at us and smiled quite a few times. I suppose they saw what was coming before we did. The elderly are wise like that.

Instead of parting ways after lunch, my best mate and I decided to stroll down the sidewalks and do some window shopping. Stores large and small were beginning to get into the Christmas spirit, and we wanted to check it out. But, oi, what a stupid decision that was... We became so cold that we ended up spending four hours in a bookstore, hanging out and trying to warm up. The clerks kicked us out when it was almost closing time.

When we reluctantly went outside, it was dark. And still terribly freezing. But it surprisingly had warmed up a few degrees-- to fifteen degrees Fahrenheit. Many of the taxis in the area weren't running due to the cold. She and I ended up having to walk. We walked as closely to each other as we could, arms linked, hands buried deep in our pockets. Fortunately, it helped warm us up at least a little.

Though we were cold, we couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the night sky. The sky was blacker than Granddad's morning coffee, and the moon was full. Uncountable stars dotting the sky shone brightly. Orion, her favorite constellation, was clearly visible. When we arrived in front of her flat, we stood still, huddled together, staring at the sky.

"Did you see that?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I did," I replied happily.

"Well, did you make a wish?"

I nodded. "Did you?"

"Yes. And I hope with all my heart that it comes true," she said dreamily.

We stood there for a while, just taking in the sights and enjoying each other's company. Every now and then, another meteor would zoom across the sky. Each time, she made a wish. The same one, I'm pretty sure. But, honestly, I did, too.

"Okay, I've wished on ten stars. And nothing's happened." She stared at her feet, shaking her head.

I chuckled. "Give it time, Miss Impatient."

She looked up at me. "But I've wanted this for so long, and tonight seems like the perfect night, and my wish, what I've dreamt of for many months, isn't coming true. Have you ever wanted something so badly, and then it seems as if everything's in favor of it happening, but it just doesn't?" Her eyes teared up at that point.

"More than you know, hon, more than you know." I removed my hands from my pockets and pulled her into my arms, consoling her. She welcomed my embrace and allowed her tears to flow freely onto my jacket. "What exactly did you wish for?" I finally asked, laying a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She didn't answer. Instead, she took me by the hand and led me into her flat. After we took off our coats and shoes, she went into the living room, clicked on the lamp, and sat down on the couch; she patted the spot next to her, smiling weakly.

Concerned and confused, I quickly moved to her and took a seat. "What's wrong, mate?"

She gazed into my eyes, her hazel ones still wet, and opened her mouth to speak. "It's just that..." She shook her head and stared off into the distance. I kept quiet. She took a shaky breath and sighed, returned her eyes to mine. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I pinky promise." I smiled and held out my pinky. She giggled and wrapped her pinky around mine. "What's up?"

She became serious again. "David, I lo... I love you." Her cheeks turned a light pink.

I looked down at my hands and grinned, accidentally letting out a little laugh. "Ow!"

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" She shouted as she smacked my arm. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. Tears were streaming down her face again, and I knew I'd hurt her.

"No, no, no. I didn't laugh because I'm mad or think it's silly. I laughed because, well, I love you, too. And I've been wanting to tell you but never did because I didn't think you felt the same. When you said it, I felt relieved and wondered why I had been so worried about telling you," I explained.

She slowly turned to face me. "Really?"

"Yes. I love you. I do. I have since we first met that day on set," I admitted.

She smiled, and I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. She scooted closer to me and laid her head against my chest, I put an arm around her, and before I knew it, my lips were pressed to hers. We kissed with everything we'd been holding back for the past few years.

A lot has happened since that night and now. Some good, some bad. Sadly, more of the latter. Now I realize what the eye that's twinkling at me right now means. Now I realize that it's full of so many things: desire, hurt, forgiveness... just to name a few. But most of all, the twinkling means she still loves me.


End file.
